To evaluate safety and effectiveness of topical vitamin A acid in the treatment of patients with basal cell carcinoma. Six patients were treated with 1 percent or 3 percent Vitamin A Acid in water washable ointment base either alone or in combination with liquid nitrogen on topical 5-fluorouracil. Preliminary results include the complete resolution of several basal cell carcinomas.